wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Labor Unions
Labor Unions are a collective of greedy workers from a specific skill field who have banded together to impose their demands on the owners and management of any given business. Such outrageous demands are safe working conditions, "fair" wages, health benefits and job security. If the union does not get its way, it will act like a big baby by holding its breath, stomping its feet and not doing any work until someone (Liberal Media) pays attention to their pouting. Strikes A union's terrorist attack on corporate freedom. When unions stop working until their demands are met, it's called a strike. This is because the union is trying to be combative by hurting capitalism. They do this by slowing or stopping production, which hurts the economy, which means your father loses his job, starts drinking constantly and drives home one night after spending 5 hours at the bar and on the way, crashes into a busload of nuns who happen to be driving cross country on their way to deliver kittens to kids who've been orphaned by the freedom opportunity in Iraq. If a union goes on strike, a company can employ "scabs." Scabs are replacement workers who are happy to do the job the ungrateful union members aren't willing to do. These replacement workers are called scabs because they are trying to heal the wounds inflicted by the union. The scab isn't concerned with anything other than earning a paycheck and they stand among the industrialists and entrepreneurs as heroes of the free market. Before Unions - Was It Really That Bad? Every day was bring your daughter to work day and 19 hour shifts eliminated childhood obesity problems. Could a world without Michael Moores really be that bad? Real Americans Do Not Like it When Unions Are Messing with Democracy Union Busting: NFL Edition After decades of oppression, NFL owners have decided they want to break from the shackles of oppression. Referees' unions are harming America's football tradition, it is a gateway drug to more unions that needs to be eliminated. There are many benefits by hiring some vagrant from the street to referee the game: *Profits. Profits equals more job creation. *The Free Market decides the outcome of the game. *No more Socialist Football. *With no more rules, the game becomes more exciting, wild, and unpredictable. The fans love it! *Fans love the idea. NFL owners, America thanks you for your battle against socialism. If you dont support the NFL owners, you area socialist and a traitor. See Also *IWW *Women's Christian Temperance Union *The WGA *Byron Dorgan *Andy Stern *ColBucks *The Greatest Union Buster - EVER!http://eightiesclub.tripod.com/id296.htm *How Unions are destroying the American Family! External Tubes *How Labor Unions are destroying the Construction Industry *Labor Unions and The Mob joins alliance *Union Bosses demand Free Health Care *Lazy Union Workers continue to steal from the rich entrepreneurial Americans *Union Boss demands more money and Free Health Care *American company destroys evil union in south american backward country. *Puerto Rico to outlaw unions. Free Market wins again! *Libural college kids joins unions. America's economy plunges *Labor Unions continue to brainwash America's Children *Safety regulations continue to destroy America's wealth *FexdEx demands stop of pro-bailout union law! *Labor Unions now invading the facebook *Shocking News: Labor Unions filled with trolls! *No Real American will ever join an Union *a 100 years of Union oppression: The Evil Union *Anti-union film to win Oscar!